1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display techniques, and in particular to a backlight module and liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display device mainly comprises a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel, wherein the liquid crystal display panel does not emit light; instead, the display light is provided by the backlight module for the liquid crystal display panel to display images.
In the liquid crystal display device using edge-type backlight module, the light-guiding plate uses concave trench to match the riveting pillars of the backboard to position for assembly. The optical film is positioned by the riveting pillars and is then adhered by the double-sided duck tape.
However, when performing the impact or vibration test on the liquid crystal display device, the positioning manner by using the riveting pillars of the backboard and concave trench of the light-guiding plate will cause the concave trench of the light-guiding plate to crack due to the overly concentrated applied force on the mouth of the concave trench of the light-guiding plate, which also restricts the thermal expansion of the light-guiding plate. With thermal expansion, the light-guiding plate may arch up to affect the optical quality of the liquid crystal display device. The use of double-sided suck tape to fasten the optical film also restricts the thermal expansion of the optical film. With thermal expansion, the optical film may show wavy curve, which also affects the optical quality of the liquid crystal display device. Similarly, the same problems exist in the liquid crystal display device using direct-type backlight module, with the problem happening to the diffuser, instead of the light-guiding plate.